dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Alienage
} |name = Alienage |races = Elves (City elves) Humans (Elf-blooded) |image = Area-The Elven Alienage.jpg |px = 270px |type = Residential |leaders = Hahren |location = Throughout Thedas |related = Chantry |appearances = Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Warden's Fall Dragon Age II Dragon Age: The Masked Empire }} Alienages are squalid city wards in which elven citizens dwell. Background Alienage heraldry]] Alienages were established by Divine Renata I following the Exalted March upon the Dales, as a space within a human settlement set aside for those of the elven people who submitted to human rule.Codex entry: The City Elves Though elven enslavement is an uncomfortable memory in most parts of Thedas, the lot of city elves is far from equal in these ghettos. While there are rarely laws which strictly prohibit elves and humans integrating, an elf who moves into a human area from the alienage is likely to be subjected to insults, torment, and in many cases, violence. The alienages exist as a place for elves to mix among their own, where they do not stand out as much. The consequence of this isolation is that humans tend to let the elves in the city fend for themselves, at times to their detriment, such as during riots when the alienage is sealed while the elves destroy their own homes in outrage until hunger forces them to relent.Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, p. 337 This indifference extends to allowing the alienages to go on without access to regular city services human inhabitants might take for granted. Known alienages * Amaranthine AlienageMentioned in Dragon Age: Warden's Fall. The dwarf Bartholomew runs a brothel employing elves from the alienage. * Ansburg AlienageSee Orsino. * Denerim Alienage, a filthy and dilapidated place. Prior to the events of Dragon Age: Origins it suffered at least one purge. Many of its inhabitants were cut down during a rebellion in 9:30 Dragon. Following the Fifth Blight, many residents fled the region.According to Sera's codex entry. * Edgehall Alienage. Unlike most alienages, this one is located outside the city properhttps://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/3000-040/Dragon-Age-Knight-Errant-2 * Ghislain Alienage * Gwaren AlienageAlienage Culture. BioWare wiki. * Highever Alienage. Home of Hahren Sarethia.Codex entry: Vhenadahl: The Tree of the People * Kirkwall Alienage, a collection of cramped slums tucked away in the city's poorest district. * Montfort Alienage''Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, pg. 357-358, and 375. * Redcliffe AlienageMentioned by Alarith. * Teraevyn Alienage, in the Tevinter Imperium.Mentioned in ''Dragon Age: Asunder. * Val Royeaux Alienage, home to ten thousand elves who are confined to an area the size of the market of Denerim. * Verchiel AlienageCodex entry: Eluvians. Trivia * The cultural centerpiece of many alienages is the vhenadahl, or "tree of the People." In some alienages it is well-tended and peppered with small offerings or decorations, and in others it has been cut down for firewood. * Halamshiral does not have an alienage, as it is still mostly elven. Humans instead wall themselves off in the High Quarter.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, pg. 40. *Revered Mothers will sometimes venture into an alienage to dispense advice, the Chant of Light and alms, and if they do are usually escorted by wary templars.Dragon Age: The Calling, pg. 199. Mother Boann was threatened by city elves following the intended wedding of the city elf Warden. References Category:Locations Category:Elven lore Category:Elves Category:City elves